Come Fly With Me
by Toby7
Summary: HPPeter Pan MOVIE. Peter meets three boys on a rooftop onenight and takes them away to Neverland. PH, RD, SirRem, LucSev. MM
1. Default Chapter

Come Fly With Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan but I do own the story, the plot, and any OCs you may find.

Warnings: Romance, Action, Angst, Violence, Language, Lime, OOC, and maybe some others.

Pairings: Draco/Ron, Peter/Harry, Wendy/Peter (one-sided), Sirius/Remus, Lucius/Severus

Rating: R

[Thoughts]

{Tink Speaking}

Parseltongue****

CHAPTER ONE

"Peter, where are you going?"

Peter stopped walking towards the door and sighed. [She's only been here a week, and **already** I tire of her.] He kept his back to her when he spoke, "Just out Wendy." He left before she could ask to go. "Come on Tink." He whispered to the fairy hovering just outside the door. She followed him.

&

Peter was flying over Surry, England, and according to the clock it was just past midnight. He was thinking about what Wendy said to him earlier that day. They had been talking about how to raise the lost boys.

"Oh Peter. What do you know about raising children? You're just a child yourself." Wendy laughed at him. "You're just a silly little boy Peter."

_"Well, what do you know about it, huh? You said it yourself, you don't know much about raising children!" Peter shouted._

_"Peter, I think you need to calm down and take your medicine." She handed it to him._

_"No!"_

_"Peter! Stop acting like a baby! What will the children think?"_

"She thinks I'm so stupid Tink." He looked at her. "But I'm not! I know how to read and write. I may not know all the things that she does, but that's just because she went to school." Tink nodded her head.

Peter looked out over the land and then he stopped in mid air. He was confused. "Tink…what are those things down there?" He paused, "I've never seen cars like those before." 

Indeed they were different than any Tink had ever seen before either. They were faster and were colorful. 

And loud! They covered their ears as a bike zoomed past.

"What kind of bicycle was **that**?" Peter asked. "Where **are** we Tink?"

"You're in Surry, England. That's where you are." A voice said from behind him. He turned around quickly to locate it and found three boys sitting on top of a roof. One had black shaggy hair, with bright green eyes. He was a little on the small side but you could tell he had muscles. Another had bright red hair and freckles. He was bigger than all three in the muscles department. The last was tall—but you could tell that he was a little shorter than the red head—and had long silver hair and grey eyes. He had a muscular frame kind of like the first boy, but you could tell right off that he had strength. He was in between the red headed boy's parted legs leaning back against his chest. 

[Strange. I wonder why he's sitting in that boy's lap.] He put his hands on his hips as he landed on the roof. "If I'm in Surry, then what are those down there?" He pointed to the cars in the driveway.

The boy with black hair looked down to where Peter was pointing. "Oh, that. Those are Uncle Vernon's pride and joy." The boy rolled his eyes. "Pieces of shit, if you ask me." 

"I'm Peter Pan. Who are you?" Peter asked.

"I'm Harry Potter, that's Ron Wesley, and that's his boytoy Draco Malfoy."

"Shut up Potter! You're just jealous that you couldn't have me to yourself is all."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh, yes, Draco. I want you so bad." He said dryly.

"It's good that you've finally admitted it. It's unhealthy to be in denial." 

They both smiled at each other.

Peter was confused. [Why aren't they making a big deal out of my flying?] He decided to ask. "Aren't you wondering how I can fly?"

The three boys looked at him. "Anybody can do that with a floating spell. It's nothing new." Ron answered.

"You know spells?! Wow! What kinds can you do?" He flew fast towards Ron and Draco and stopped just before he hit them. 

"Whoa!" Ron leaned himself and Draco back when he thought they would collide. 

"What kind of wizard are you?" Draco asked.

"I'm not a wizard. I'm a lost boy." Peter answered proudly. 

"If you're not a wizard, than how can you fly?" Harry asked.

"With fairy dust and happy thoughts of course." Peter answered.

The three boys laughed but stopped when they noticed that Peter wasn't laughing with them.

"You-you're serious, aren't you?" Harry asked surprised.

"Of course I am." He whistled and a bright ball of light came zooming towards them. "This is Tink. She's my fairy."

"She's beautiful." Harry commented. 

{Oh, I like him Peter.} She flew over and landed in Harry's palm.

Peter laughed.

"What did she say?" Ron asked with a smile.

"She said that she likes him. She never likes anybody new. You should have seen the way she acted with Wendy just the other day when we met. I had to shake the dust on to Wendy, because Tink wouldn't go anywhere near her. And then when Wendy tried to give me a **thimble**, Tink went crazy!"

"A thimble? Why doesn't Tink like those?" Draco asked as he and Ron stood next to Harry. He bent down to be eye level with Harry's hand. "He's right." He straightened up. "She is beautiful." 

Ron agreed.

Tink flew over to Peter. {Can they come with us Peter? I like them very much!}

Peter nodded, "I'll ask them Tink." He looked back at Draco. "It was really a kiss. Wendy thinks I'm so stupid. That I don't know anything. I wish I never brought her to Neverland."

"Neverland? Where is that?" Harry asked.

Peter pointed to the sky. "Second star to the right, and straight on till morning." He looked back at them, "Would you guys like to come with me?"

Ron, Harry, and Draco looked at each other and shrugged. "It's not like anything is keeping us here. The Dark Lord is dead, schools finished, our friends hate us." Harry shrugged again. "The only ones who care about us and that we'd miss are Sirius and Remus and Draco's father and Sev."

"We can bring them too if you like." Peter said when he sensed that these people might keep the three of them from coming with him to Neverland.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, of course." Peter smiled.

"Well, great. It's settled then. We'll go to Neverland with you." Draco grinned.

"Let us pack some stuff and then we can go to their house." Harry grinned as he jumped back into the window. Ron and Draco followed.

"Stuff? How are you to carry it?" Peter asked.

"Well, since we are of age, we can shrink it down and fit it in our pockets." Ron answered. 

Peter watched them fill their trunks with clothes and books. 

"There. Finished." Harry said as he shrunk all three down to matchbox size and then they put them in their pockets. Harry left a note for the Dursley's and then turned to look at Peter. "Let's portkey to their house."

Ron and Draco nodded. 

"Ok. Now this is very important Peter. We all have to touch the paper at the same time for us all to go. So you might want to put Tink in your pocket or something." 

"I don't have any pockets."

"Tink why don't you come get in here then." Harry held open his shirt pocket and she flew in. "Ok, one, two, three!"

END CHAPTER ONE

I saw the Peter Pan movie last night and I got this idea. So leave me a review and tell me what you think. Who want's to BETA all of my stories? : )


	2. Chapter Two

Come Fly With Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan but I do own the story, the plot, and any OCs you may find.

Warnings: Romance, Action, Angst, Violence, Language, Lime, OOC, and maybe some others.

Pairings: Ron/VEELA!Draco, Peter/Harry, Wendy/Peter (one-sided), Sirius/Remus, Lucius/Severus

Rating: R

[Thoughts]

{Tink Speaking}

Parseltongue****

**_NOTES: Ok, near the middle of the chapter there will be some of the dialog from chapter one, but don't just skip though it because there are some added things in there. I apologize in advance if it's confusing._**

LAST TIME:

"Ok. Now this is very important Peter. We all have to touch the paper at the same time for us all to go. So you might want to put Tink in your pocket or something."

"I don't have any pockets."

"Tink why don't you come get in here then." Harry held open his shirt pocket and she flew in. "Ok, one, two, three!"

CHAPTER TWO:

The students were greeting their parents and saying goodbye to friends as they got off the Hogwarts Express to go home for the summer, and for the seventh years, home forever.

"Come on guys, let's get off this train and go home." This came from a very frustrated male voice in one of the back compartments of the train. "You can snog on the way there."

The two people he was talking to were none other than Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. They broke apart and laughed at the man who was addressing them.

"Oh, alright Harry. Don't get your knickers in a twist." Ron replied with a grin at his best friend Harry Potter. "We're coming."

"Not yet." Draco muttered quietly. Only, it wasn't quiet enough to not be heard by his two friends. Harry rolled his eyes, while Ron blushed slightly.

"Come on you two, I saw Sirius and Remus waiting outside." Harry said as he turned and walked out of the compartment.

Draco looked at his larger lover. "You know, for as long as we've been together…it still surprises me when you get shy over some of the things I say."

Ron leaned down until he was face to face with his boyfriend. "That's because you have a dirty mouth and a dirty mind." He kissed Draco lightly on the lips and turned to walk out the door.

Draco smirked. "I thought you liked it like that."

Ron groaned. "Just get off the train Draco."

"Yes love." He followed Ron off the train and then over to where his father was waiting with his lover–and Draco's Godfather—Professor Severus Snape. When they got there he saw that Sirius, Remus, and Harry were standing behind his father talking. It seemed that Harry was a little upset about something.

"But I don't want to go back to that Hell hole. I don't care that it's only for a night either!" Harry shouted. He caught the attention of all the people still on the platform.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at him. "They haven't finished my room and said that I have to go and spend one more night with the Dursley's." He folded his arms across his chest and glared at his two godfathers. "I don't want to."

Sirius sighed. "I know Harry, we don't want you to be there either, but it's almost finished and we'll come and get you first thing in the morning."

"Why can't I just stay in one of the other rooms?" Harry asked.

"Because they're not furnished." Remus said with a slight glare in his lover's direction.

Sirius at least had the decency to look sheepish. "That's my fault kiddo. Sorry."

Harry sighed.

"We can stay over with you." Ron spoke up for himself and Draco.

"Yeah Harry, we wouldn't mind." Draco added.

Sirius and Remus sent grateful looks in their direction. They both knew what Sirius and Remus were **really **talking about; and it had nothing to do with Harry's room. They were really setting up a house warming party for Harry.

Harry smiled at his two best friends. "Thanks guys."

"It's no problem Harry." Draco said with a shrug.

"Well, let's get you over there then." Lucius said to the teens. "We'll take Harry, Sirius. You both just go on home and we'll come over and help you two finish up Harry's room." He winked at them when he saw that Harry was preoccupied with something in his robes.

"Potter, what are you looking for?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Lucifer." He stated simply as he continued to search his robes. Lucifer, where are you? Harry hissed. The people still on the platform jumped back scurried away from the small group when they heard the hissing sound. Many of them hurried off of the platform but most just moved far away. Harry rolled his eyes. He didn't let it get to him any more.

"Who is 'Lucifer'?" Severus asked him with an amused expression on his face. He too ignored the people on the platform as they scampered away from the area. Sirius was the only one who made a show of things by growling at the witches and wizards who didn't get away fast enough.

"Are you finished Black?" Lucius asked with a smirk.

When the area around them was completely cleared he looked at his friend. "Quite."

Lucius—who was more laid-back nowadays—rolled his eyes.

"Ah ha!" He yelled triumphantly as he pulled a long black snake with a grayish blue underbelly and a hint of crescent shaped blotches running down along its back and dark black eyes. "Found him." Harry smiled brightly as the snake lifted his head and nuzzled the side of Harry's face.

"What kind of snake is that Harry?" Sirius asked as he watched the snake slither up and drape itself around Harry's shoulders.

"Lucifer is an adult northern black racer. They usually don't have these markings when they become adults, but some keep the patterns. Although, they aren't from around here. When I said 'northern', I meant Northern America. Lucifer said that he hitched a ride in some witches' trunk that goes to Hogwarts. I've had him for about a month or two." Harry added.

"Yeah and Lucifer went everywhere with us. Even to the quidditch games. Of course, he sat with me and Ron up in the stands and we all watched Harry catch the snitch." Draco said with a smirk and a roll of his eyes.

"Well, he's beautiful Harry." Sirius said with a grin. "Where did you find him exactly?" Sirius asked as they walked through the barrier and onto platform nine. They started towards the exit and then out to the parking lot.

"I found him on the bench at the Slytherin table one morning at breakfast. I went to get Harry and…" Draco smirked, "…they've been together ever since."

They all laughed as they reached the limo Mr. Malfoy came in.

"Shut up Draco!" Harry chuckled. "You're such a wanker sometimes, I swear."

"Yes, and I'm good at it too, aren't I dear?" Draco laughed loudly when Ron blushed again and got in the limo when the driver opened the door.

"Just get in the limo Draco and stop torturing the boy." Severus said.

"Yes Sevvy." Draco smirked and jumped inside when Severus growled.

Lucius, and Severus followed, leaving Sirius, Remus, and Harry alone outside.

"Now Harry, don't give your Aunt and Uncle a hard time while you're there. They agreed to postpone their trip to let you stay for the night, so **please** behave." Remus pleaded with him.

"Yes Remy. I won't give my Aunt and Uncle a hard time." Harry promised.

"That's my boy." Remus hugged him tight, but was mindful of the snake.

Sirius hugged him next and whispered quietly in his ear. "Don't listen to Remus, Harry. It took us—well **me**—a long time and a few innocent threats to get them to postpone their trip. Give them Hell. Especially that brat." He pulled back and said louder, "Yes, do behave Harry, and remember to be ready tomorrow morning; we'll be there around 8."

Harry smirked slightly. "Yes, Sirius." He stepped in the limo and the driver shut the door. Harry rolled the window down and yelled as they started to leave, "Goodbye guys! I'll see you tomorrow."

They waved back.

"Come on. Let's go and finish decorating." Remus said. They apparated back to the manor.

&

The limo stopped outside Number 4 Privet Drive about half an hour later. They all stepped out to say goodbye.

Harry looked around and smirked. Some of the neighbors were looking out their windows at them. [Probably thinking that something important was going on because of the limo. Some things never change. I guess the Dursley's will be right popular for a while because of this.]

"Alright. Draco, behave and stop embarrassing your mate." Draco smirked. "Ron, Severus and I are glad to have you stay with us again this summer. We know it's hard to go back to the burrow right now; even if you have Draco and Harry with you." Ron nodded and looked off down the street staring at nothing. "Harry…" He paused. "Well, there's really nothing for me to say except: don't listen to what Remus said about your Aunt and Uncle. I was there when Remus and Sirius talked to them. They were so stubborn." He scoffed. "They are some of the worst muggles that I have ever come across." He stated.

Harry laughed. "Believe me, I know what you mean."

"Well, goodbye boys. We'll see you tomorrow." He hugged the three teens and got in the limo.

Severus took a breath and started to say something, but just shrugged his shoulder with an exasperated sigh. "Ever since the Dark Lord was defeated last year, your father has had these childish moods. Sometimes they're amusing—like just then—but others…" He trailed off. The three teens laughed when they heard Lucius snort loudly in the limo. "We'll see you all tomorrow. Have a pleasant evening." He got in as well and they drove off.

"Well, let's go inside." Harry said as he picked up his trunk and walked though the door. The other two followed, trunks in hand.

&

Harry, Ron, Draco, and the Dursley's were all sitting down eating dinner that Mrs. Dursley cooked. Harry was sitting next to Dudley and across from Ron and Draco. Mrs. and Mr. Dursley were at the heads of the table. The only sounds were the ticking of the grandfather clock in the hallway, the silverware hitting the plates, and the disgusting noises that Dudley always makes when he's stuffing his face.

Harry looked up at Draco and Ron and smirked. "Aunt Petunia, do you happen to know where I can get some dead rats?"

Petunia sprayed her tea all over Dudley—who was on her right.

"Mum!"

Ron, Draco, and Harry burst out laughing.

"Boy! I hardly think that that is the type of conversation one has at the table!" Vernon shouted.

"S-sorry." Harry said though his laughing. "But…" He paused to get his speech under control. "But, Lucifer has to eat **something**."

"DON'T SPEAK ABOUT THE DEVIL AT THIS TABLE BOY!" Vernon's face was purple with anger.

The teens laughed again and left the table to go upstairs.

"Oh and Dudley…don't think about coming in my room and bothering us tonight." Harry said.

"Or what Potter?" Dudley sneered.

Harry grinned wickedly, "Or I'll set my pet snake on you." He stretched the collar of the black hooded sweatshirt he had changed into when he got up to his room, and Lucifer poked his head out. He hissed at the Dursleys. "I hope that you were planning on being a pig for costume party on your birthday Dudley." He flicked his hand in Dudley's direction and a curly pink tail, floppy ears, and a snout appeared on his body.

The Dursleys screamed and the trio laughed as they walked up the stairs.

&

"That was a good show Harry." Ron said as he whipped the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, I haven't had a good laugh like that in about a month." Draco added.

"I know. I'm the man." Harry replied with a chuckle. "Let's go and sit out on the roof for a bit."

"The roof?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I go out there all the time. Come on." Harry walked to the window and picked up a metal disk lying on the floor. He charmed it to float and put it just outside the window. He hopped on and it brought him to the roof. "Just get on and it will bring you up!" Harry shouted.

Draco got on next and then stepped onto the roof, and then Ron hopped on when the disk returned to the window.

"How long have you been coming up here, Harry?" Ron asked as he lay back on the roof. Draco sat in between his legs and rested against his chest.

"Ever since I learned wandless magic. You know the Ministry can't detect it." He shrugged and sat next to Ron. "So since the summer after fourth year then."

They sat there chatting for a while longer when suddenly a man appeared in front of them. Harry raised his eyebrows slightly. The man was without a shirt and had on green pants that went down almost to his knees. He also had a belt around his trim waist with a couple knives sheathed. Across his chest were what looked like leaves somehow connected to the strap of materiel that was holding up his pants. The man looked to be about 5'9 with dirty blonde shaggy hair. They watched as he covered his ears when a motorcycle zoomed past and he started speaking to himself.

"What kind of bicycle was **that**?" The man asked. "Where **are** we Tink?"

"You're in Surry, England. That's where you are." Harry said.

The man turned around quickly to stare at them. Harry looked him up and down. He had a nice tan muscular body with rippling abs and toned arms, the only marks on his body were a few scars but other than that he was flawless. Harry looked up into his eyes and was stunned. They were a sparkling light green. [I could stare into those for hours.]

After a second of staring at the three teens on the roof, he landed on the edge and placed his hands on his hips. "If I'm in Surry, then what are those down there?" The man asked as he pointed to the driveway.

Harry looked down and rolled his eyes. "Oh, those are Uncle Vernon's cars. Pieces of shit if you ask me."

The man introduced himself as Peter Pan and then asked them their names.

"I'm Harry Potter, that's Ron Weasley, and that's his boytoy Draco Malfoy." Harry had expected some kind of reaction from the man when he learned their names, but he got none. He did get one from Draco however.

"Shut up Potter! You're just jealous that you couldn't have me to yourself is all."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes, Draco. I want you so bad." He said dryly.

"It's good that you've finally admitted it. It's unhealthy to be in denial."

They both smiled at each other.

Peter asked them why they weren't wondering about how he could fly.

[What the devil is wrong with they guy? Does he think we're **muggles** or something?] Draco wondered.

Ron answered him, "Anybody can do that with a floating spell. It's nothing new."

Peter seemed surprised that they could do spells. And he flew toward Ron and Draco quickly and asked them to do some.

[What kind of wizard is he?] Harry wondered. He was about to ask buy Draco beat him to it.

"What kind of wizard are you"

"I'm not a wizard. I'm a lost boy." Peter answered proudly.

"If you're not a wizard, than how can you fly?" Harry asked.

"With fairy dust and happy thoughts of course." Peter answered.

The three of them laughed but stopped when they noticed that Peter wasn't laughing with them.

[He can't be serious.] Ron thought.

"You-you're serious, aren't you?" Harry asked surprised.

"Of course I am." He whistled and a bright ball of light came zooming towards them. "This is Tink. She's my fairy."

Harry stared at the little bright ball of energy that had just appeared. The three wizards new a thing or two about fairies from Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. If they weren't careful, and they insulted her, then they would have one very angry fairy on their hands.

"She's beautiful." Harry said.

Tink made a few bell like noises and then flew over to Harry and landed in his palm.

Peter laughed.

"What did she say?" Ron asked.

"She said that she likes him. She never likes anybody new. You should have seen the way she acted with Wendy just the other day when we met. I had to shake the dust on to Wendy, because Tink wouldn't go anywhere near her. And then when Wendy tried to give me a **thimble**, Tink went crazy!"

Draco looked over at Peter confused, "A thimble? Why doesn't Tink like those?" Draco asked as he and Ron stood next to Harry. He bent down to be eye level with Harry's hand. "He's right." He straightened up. "She is beautiful."

Ron nodded.

Tink flew back over to Peter and said something else.

Peter nodded, "I'll ask them Tink." He looked back at Draco. "It was really a kiss. Wendy thinks I'm so stupid. That I don't know anything. I wish I never brought her to Neverland."

Harry asked him where Neverland was.

Peter pointed to the sky. "Second star to the right, and straight on till morning." He looked back at them, "Would you guys like to come with me?"

Ron, Harry, and Draco looked at each other and shrugged. "It's not like anything is keeping us here. The Dark Lord is dead, school's finished, our friends hate us." Harry shrugged again. "The only ones who care about us and that we'd miss are Sirius and Remus and Draco's father and Sev."

Harry watched Peter while he spoke and he noticed that he looked slightly worried when he mentioned that they would miss someone.

Peter spoke as soon as Harry finished his sentence, "We can bring them too if you like."

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, of course." Peter smiled. Harry noticed that he looked relieved.

[He doesn't want to go back alone. Whoever this Wendy girl is, she must really be annoying.] Harry smirked.

"Well, great. It's settled then. We'll go to Neverland with you." Draco grinned.

"Let us pack some stuff and then we can go to their house." Harry grinned as he jumped back into the window. Ron and Draco followed.

"Stuff? How are you to carry it?" Peter asked.

"Well, since we are of age, we can shrink it down and fit it in our pockets." Ron answered.

Peter watched them fill their trunks with clothes and books. They had unpacked a few of their things from their trunks when they got to the house.

"There. Finished." Harry said as he shrunk all three down to matchbox size with a flick of his hand and then they put them in their pockets. Harry left a note for the Dursley's and then turned to look at Peter. "Let's portkey to their house."

Ron and Draco nodded.

"Ok. Now this is very important Peter. We all have to touch the paper at the same time for us all to go. So you might want to put Tink in your pocket or something."

"I don't have any pockets." Peter said.

"Tink why don't you come get in here then." Harry held open his shirt pocket and she flew in. "Ok, one, two, three!"

&

The four of them landed outside the door of Black Manor. After the war, Black Manor had been moved near Malfoy Manor so the two homes shared the land. There was still considerable about of space between the two but they were considered next-door neighbors.

"Well, this is it Peter. What do you think?" Harry asked as he took out his key.

Peter flew away from the manor to get a good look. He landed back beside the trio. "It's big." He stated with a childish grin.

Harry and the others laughed as they stepped inside. "Yeah, it is isn't it?" He looked around. "Sirius? Remus? Are you two home?" Harry yelled.

"We're in the kitchen Harry!" They heard Remus yell.

They walked to the kitchen door and went through. Sirius, Severus, and Lucius were sitting at a large kitchen table while Remus was at the stove cooking what looked like super.

"So Harry. What are you doing here a day before you're supposed to be here?" Sirius asked him with a smile. He got up and gave Harry, Ron, Draco, and Peter a big hug. As soon as he did though he jumped back. "Wait…who the devil are you?"

Peter put his hands on his hips again, "I'm Peter Pan. I'm a lost boy." He stated with a grin.

"Really." Lucius stated and rolled his eyes. He looked at Draco, "What have you three gotten yourselves into **now**?"

"I don't know **what** you're talking about father." Draco sniffed. "This man just flew out of nowhere asking himself where he was."

"I'm not a man!" Peter stated loudly.

They all looked at him.

"Yes you are." Draco said.

"No I'm not!"

"How old do you think you have to be to become a man in this world?" Severus asked with a slight sneer.

"Well, I don't know about that, but I know that I'm quite young!"

"What are you talking about Peter? You look as old as us." Harry said. Peter whirled his head around to stare at him.

"And just how old is that?" Peter asked.

"Seventeen."

"No! That's impossible!" Peter looked around the room widely until he spotted a mirror. He flew over to it and looked at his reflection. The one staring back at him was an older version of himself. Even his teeth were fixed. [No…it can't be! I'm supposed to be a boy forever! Never to grow up!] Peter was too stunned to say anything. He collapsed to the floor.

Harry rushed to him. "Peter! What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Peter looked up at him. "I've grown up." He said softly.

WELL THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

That was the longest chapter that I have ever written (3,596 words) and I highly doubt that the next one will be as long, but I'll try. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it.

How come everybody over on FFN noticed that I got the location of Neverland wrong—which by the way was correct on my paper, I just typed it wrong—but nobody saw that I spelled Ron's last name wrong? Weird. Well, if you see any mistakes, let me know.

**_I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS DIDN'T SKIP THE PART OF THE STORY THAT WAS SIMILAR TO CHAPTER ONE BECAUSE THERE WAS SOME ADDED STUFF. I SUGGEST THAT YOU GO BACK AND READ THAT PART IF YOU DID._**

Review guys and let me know what you think about my story so far. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Laters!


End file.
